Forbidden Snow
by Kage Reject
Summary: Message: Hello everyone, this story will be adopted by Blood-Kagome-Rayne, if anyone has anyone questions you can send me a Private Message which is always available and open. I won't put down this story so don't worry, hehe.
1. Chapter 1

SD-Okay people this is my favorite story yet so don't make fun of it this story will not but a Youko or Kurama pairing it will be a Hiei and Kagome pairing and I know I've been doing that alot but they make a cute couple -stick out tongue-

Hiei-Childish

SD-Oh look who's talking you won't even tell Yukina that you're her big brother or should I say little -Laughs-

Hiei- -growls- I'll make sure I'll kill you

SD- ooo I'm shaking, well whatever Shorty, I don't own Inuyasha only the movies and CDs and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho either but I shall just you wait! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone-She finally lost it

SD- -eye twitches, pulls out a flamethrower out of nowhere- eat fire bitches!

Everyone- AHHHH! -runs away

-Transformation and Life Discovery-

At the feudal era it was snowing everything was covered with a white blanket of frozen rain everything looked so mystical and unreal near a huge ancient tree a girl wearing a mini green skirt, a white and green long sleeve sailor shirt with a red ribbon was sitting under the it silently sobbing her hands were over her face trying to hide her tears.

This strange sobbing girl was a fifteen year old Kagome Higurashi, guardian protector of the Shikon No Tama of Four Souls and Kikyo's reincarnation Kagome mentally sneered 'I hate being her reincarnation, hate being resembled to her, I loath her every existence' she thought with hatred suddenly she heard a crunch sound like the weight of the snow.

Slowly lowering her cold pale hands she saw a big pure white wolf with a red scar over it's right eye which were pure gold Kagome was so entranced by the big snow white wolf she didn't know it was standing about an inch away from her until it's cold snout touched her leg.

She let out a startled yelp and fell back in the cold snow the wolf snickered as if it was laughing at her Kagome groaned and slowly sat up while rubbing her head she looked at the wolf to see it just staring at her with… Amusement she glared at the wolf then stood up her full height "oh so you find that amusing do you?" she asked the wolf snickered again Kagome could practically see a smirk on it's face. Kagome pouted and huffed knowing fully well she would never hurt an animal 'me and my good habits' '_what's wrong with being good at least it proves you're more different then that clay copy' _and strong masculine voice said in her head.

Kagome nodded "yeah that's…" Kagome blinked once, twice, three times she jumped back and pointed a shaky finger at the wolf "you-you just-just spoke to me telepathically" she said almost shouted the wolf sat down then titled it's head to the side.

'_Why of course mistress that's how we communicate' _"mistress?" Kagome blinked a couple times then shook her head "I'm sorry but I can't be your mistress, I'm not a demon plus I don't even know about things like these" she said truthfully.

The wolf titled it's head back up right again '_you mean your mother didn't tell you yet?' _"tell me what? That a wolf would come out of nowhere and talk to me telepathically?" Kagome asked dryly the wolf shook it's head '_you are Lady Snow a snow apperatice sometimes mistaken as a ice maiden or ice apperatice'_ "say what?' Kagome said incredulously.

Chuckling lowly the wolf looked at her with pure amusement '_Lady Snow, a Snow Apperatice Angel, a breed that were thought extinct for billions of years from the angels of heaven and ice maidens' _Kagome slowly sat back on the rout on the God Tree and stared at the wolf "so you're saying that Heaven Angels and Ice Maidens killed the Snow Apperatice Angels?" the wolf nodded. '_Yes, see your real mother was the lady of the snow apperatices artic wolf and your father was the leader and governor or right hand man of God himself and when he found out about your father mate he was furious and set him up.'_

'_Your father died trying to protect you and your mother and when you were born your mother escaped with half her life she went down the well that you came up from and gave you to your human mother, Kun-Loon I think it was' _Kagome's eyes hardened and her eyes became narrowed she growled deep within her throat. The wolf didn't notice even though he saw the change in her aura_ 'she gave up her last ounce of energy to seal your demonic forbidden powers so that no one will harm you. But it seems that the spell she put on you has disappeared but I'm kind of baffled as to why you haven't changed to your true form' _the wolf demon tilted it's head in curiosity

Kagome was so confused and kind of sad right now then something hit her "wait did you say forbidden powers, as in I'm a forbidden child?" the wolf blinked once then nodded '_yes you are also an artic ice fire wolf demon which I kind of forgot to mention earlier_' Kagome was now slumping on the God Tree not believing what she was hearing.

She groaned "first Inuyasha betrays me then a wolf comes and tells me about my true nature, what next I suddenly turn into a beautiful demoness that anyone has ever laid eyes on?" and just then she started to glow light white snow swirled around her the wolf stepped back a couple steps then sat back down watching as Kagome slowly changed to her true form.

Finally about fifteen or twenty minutes the glow disappeared and the snow landed back on the ground if it was possible the wolf's jaw would have dropped to hell '_wow'_ was the only thing that went through his mind standing right there was Kagome, the new and improved Kagome.

Kagome had long icy silky blue hair that reflected the light from the sun making it look sparkly, it was tied in a mid-high pony tail with a royal blue ribbon, her bangs were cut short and straight while her side hair flowed down reaching her breasts (don't get any ideas, you perverts). On the side of her head instead of elf ears or normal human ears there were white wolf ears that were lowered down making her seem kind of cute she was wearing an amazing white, light blue, red edges kimono the left side reached her thigh while the other side was a normal kimono length.

Her obi was silky royal blue that has a black obi wrapped around it half way and a red ribbon tied it together, she wore a black second skin stocking that reached her mid thighs with boots that almost resembled Sesshomaru's boots.

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes the wolf could have sworn his heart stopped and died, Kagome's eyes were the most breath-taking ice snow blue eyes anyone has laid eyes on (okay that sounds weird). Kagome blinked a couple times she saw that the wolf was staring at her with wide eyes she raised her eyebrow "what is there something on my face?" she asked in soft calm voice that sounded like soft flute Kagome gasped and quickly put her hand over her mouth only to feel a prickly feeling.

She looked at her hands to see small feminine claws but it looked like it could extract and retract her eyes widened and her breaths became small quickly she pulled out a mirror from her sleeve and opened it her eyes bugged out she completely stopped breathing "oh. My. God" she said slowly then she fainted.

The wolf quickly caught her before she hit the ground the wolf was shocked at how light she felt he could barely feel her weight on him he narrowed his eyes at her 'has she been eat anything?' he asked himself he looked up ahead and started running towards the well.

**-SPIRIT WORLD-**

Stamp

Stamp

Stamp

Stamp

Bam! "Koenma, sir!" a blue ogre shouted urgently "what is it George?" a baby wearing all blue with a big hat that said JR on it and a pacifier in his mouth said lazily he continued to stamp the papers then move them off to the side.

Stamp

Stamp

Stamp

George ran up to the desk "we just received word that a powerful spiritual power was just awakened somewhere in Nigenkai (I don't know what's it called) sir" he said looking a the baby prince of the spirit world "hn interesting by how much?" "we don't know it's off the charts plus it broke the computers" he said "oh" Koenma said calmly.

Stamp

Stamp

St- "WHAT?" Koenma shouted loudly he looked at George giving him a look that demanded him to him what the hell he meant George gulped 'oh this not going to end well' "a powerful spiritual energy was just awoken somewhere in Nigenkai" he said more slowly.

Koenma looked at him with disbelief then he graved a compact red communicator and opened it "hello" a gruff voice answered "Yusuke round up everyone and tell them to come to Rekei" "toddler you gave us freaking vacation!" the voice shouted angrily Koenma glared at the person "just do it Boton will be there shortly" and with that he shut the communicator before the person could yell at him some more.

**NIGENKAI**

Somewhere near the Sunset Shrine the wolf was curl up a bit with Kagome sleeping peacefully on it's side a cold smooth wind blew some strands of her in her face she wiggled her nose to move it but no avail "uhg" Kagome slowly opened her eyes then blinked a couple times. She sat up and blinked a couple times she looked around "huh? Where am I?" she asked then she remembered what happened her eyes widened and she quickly stood up and looked down at herself to see if it was a dream but sadly it was not.

"Oh my god, this cannot be happening" she said to herself then she notice the wolf that was sleeping on the spot where she was she saw it's chest slowly rise then fall she sighed and decided it was time to make a few changes but not tell anyone about it.

Kagome laid back down on and stare up at the grey sky she frowned 'here, winter looks like a gloomy season but back in the feudal era it makes it look like a magical season for happiness and freedom' she thought absentmindedly she didn't notice that she was stroking the wolf's head lovingly. The wolf eyes slowly opened then lifted up it's head and looked at Kagome to see her deep in thought he tilted his head '_rare water silk for your thoughts_' he said Kagome looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking how winter looks to gloomy here and magical back in the feudal era" she said the wolf lifted his head to look up at the grey sky he turned his head a little _' you're right but like all good things must end_' he said wisely Kagome shook her head "not the sky it deserves to live and keep it's beauty no matter how horrible a season could be" she said.

The wolf smiled _'your mother always said that you would be a persistent one when you grew up to be a young woman' _he said Kagome looked down at him and tilted her head making her pony tail move to the side "I never got your name" she said the wolf looked at her '_you may name me anything you like mistress'_ he said.

Kagome shook her head "don't call me mistress just Kagome and since you are you and I control no life not even yours no matter how much ownership I have over you I may not take or give you a name" she said a bit sadly the wolf looked at her with awe never in his three century life of slavery has anyone said that to him.

He inwardly smile 'yes she is indeed a special one' '_well I always liked the name Yuki Tenshi (Snow Angel)' _ Kagome nodded "then you shall be named Yuki Tenshi and it suits you well" she said smiling brightly if it was possible the wolf would have blushed he just lowered his head a bit _'thanks_' Kagome giggled.

Then she noticed the red berry tree with some red flowers on it she gasped "wow I never seen those before I thought they were extinct" she said with awe Yuki turned his head to look at the branch that were filled with red berries and red flower _'well for you, nothing is extinct, you are one with the earth which you give it life to grow what has been lost for many years_' he said.

Kagome slowly stood up and walked over to the tree she put a gently hand on the branch then on the flower and berries she savored the moment to touch just smooth things the only tree she seen was red berries with a few on the branch but it still looked beautiful with a full branch of it or less.

She smiled "since I'm going to be the Snow Angel Wolf Icy Fire Apperatice, I think I should train my powers don't you think?" she asked while still keeping her eyes on the branch of red Yuki stared at her with warm gold eyes then nodded "yes you do, I think you should train in Makai I know a couple of people who could train your powers and some old angels soldiers who were banned from heaven" he said.

Keeping her eyes on the flower Kagome nodded "thank you Yuki… For everything" she said softly Yuki lips went up into a small wolf smile _'it was my pleasure Kagome_' 'indeed it was' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Gem and The New Quest-

ONE YEAR LATER

In Makai Kagome and Yuki were taking their 'run around all around Makai' jog with ten thousand weight bands on their wrists and ankles, well Kagome does, Kagome smiled "wow if there were humans around and the sky wasn't so deathly I would have thought it was still the feudal era" Kagome said not even panting for breath.

Yuki looked at her '_yes but it would not look so peaceful since all the buildings and pollution in the air_' he said Kagome pouted "oh thank you for ruining my fantasy Yuki" she whined Yuki smiled '_you're welcome_' he said Kagome stuck out her tongue at him when suddenly she fell down a cliff that she didn't even notice.

'_Kagome!' _Yuki shouted in panic and fright Kagome didn't even have time to scream in surprise before she got engulfed in ice cold salty water she floated in the middle of the water blinking a couple times, she was about to swim to the surface when a sparkle of something caught her eye she looked over at it to see it was a light blue gem.

She swam down to the bottom of the river where the water pressure could kill any demon or human and carefully picked it up she brushed the seaweed off of it then examined it with curiosity 'hm, it kind of looks like a tear from and Ice Maiden' she thought turning it to the side. Realizing that she still underwater Kagome quickly swam to the surface taking a deep gulp of fresh, if you could say that, air she coughed a couple times '_Kagome are you okay?_' Yuki asked Kagome looked at him then nodded she put the light blue gem in her pocket then walked out of the river "yeah just a bit shocked. When did we reach the cliff?" she asked Yuki shook his head then sighed '_you scared me' _he said.

"Sorry…Hey you scared? I was the one who was falling of the freaking cliff!" she shouted Yuki glared at her '_well that's not my problem now is it?_' "in a way…Yeah it is" Kagome said smiling while nodding Yuki growled and lunged at her Kagome dodged Yuki's attack with ease.

This went on for hours on end, but soon they stopped when they ran out of energy to continue on they laid flat on the ground panting their chests heaving up and down "hey, pant, Yuki" Kagome said '_what, pant'_ "what color is a ice maiden's tear when they turn into a gem?" Kagome asked regaining her breath again. Yuki closed his eyes thinking '_the color of your hair_' he said tiredly Kagome tilted her head "how do you know if it's fake or not?" '_you could tell my the energy from within it that hold great sadness or happiness if it's fake then it'll hold nothing but emptiness' _he explained Kagome nodded and laid back down while staring up at the sky.

In her pocket she was fingering the light blue gem with care she saw an image of a boy wearing bandages with pink ice maiden concealment sutras around it and a blue black fighting kimono she then she saw another image of a boy with black spiky black hair that defied the laws of gravity with a star burst in the middle of it.

And red eyes Kagome tilted her head a bit to the side 'is that the owner of the this gem…He holds great pain that he tries to hide so hard and he looks to be from two different types of demons, fire demon and ice maiden or whatever, hmm don't people call demons like that The Forbidden Child of Koorime, I think it was. Well whoever it's called I'm going to find him and give it to him it seems to be very important to him plus it looked to be a tear from his mother' with that las though of determination Kagome went to sleep dreaming about those sad cold red eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SD- Yeah yeah yeah I know VERY short but my mind is full of other things that I can't think straight but I'll try to make my stories longer so anyways please review and we'll see what comes up


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was uneventful for Yuki because Kagome pounced on him and told him it was time to go to Nigenkai like a four year old wanting to go to Disney Land Yuki glared at Kagome who looked innocent '_Kagome you know if you go to Nigenkai, Koenma will send people after us and question us or execute you and put me in jail_' Kagome eyes became narrowed "if he does that I'll release or hell of energy to freeze the whole god damn planet into an ice age but for eternity.

Now come on I want to see my old friends and meet some other people like the littler kids that go to kindergarten now, come on, PPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE" Kagome said doing to puppy eyes and doing to broken puppy whimper.

Yuki would have said no but that face was just too damn cute he sighed '_fine_' "YEAH! Thank you Yuki" Kagome hugged him then stood up she closed her eyes and transformed herself into her human form her hair grew shorter to her butt and turned raven black, her eyes changed to chocolate brown. And her clothes changed to a white tint ice blue spaghetti strap summer dress that hugged her curves perfectly with light blue three in pumps that strapped around her ankle.

"So how do I look?" Kagome asked moving side to side, Yuki nodded then opened a portal behind him _lets go before I change my mind_' Kagome giggled and walked inside the portal Yuki shook his head then walked in after her the portal closed behind them for no other person could get in.

**NIGENKAI**

A light blue portal opened in an ally way, Yuki and Kagome walked out of it then it closed behind them Kagome quickly covered her nose from the strong scent of nasty garbage "couldn't you have opened a portal somewhere less putrid?" she asked Yuki glared at her and started walking out of the ally way,.

Kagome smiled as she saw her old hometown or city again she was naive enough to walk around stupidly even if she hasn't been here for a whole year she giggled "okay first off we get some sweet snow" she said happily Yuki rolled his eyes '_you and your sweet snow, seriously_' he said. Kagome glared at him "don't be dissin' the sweet snow" she snapped her fingers a few times before laughing and walking off towards the ice cream store.

The spirit detective were in the ice cream store taking a break from their little search Yusuke sighed "one of these days I'm going to make that toddler regret even meeting me or hearing my name" he grumble "now Yusuke, you know he's just trying to keep the three worlds in order" Boton smiled Yusuke glared at him.

"Sitting in huge on a chair stamping papers is not keeping the world in order it's just…Okay I got nothin' but we're the ones risking our lives in keeping the Nigenkai safe" he said angrily Boton shook her head.

Walking into the ice cream store Kagome smiled brightly 'sweet snow. Sweet snow, sweet snow, sweet snow, sweet snow, SWEET SNOW!' '_could you stop that woman! You're giving me headache_' Yuki shouted Kagome stuck out her tongue at him then gracefully walked over to the counter.

The cashier turned around and gasped "Ka-Kagome" the girl said cautiously Kagome blinked a few time then smile "oh my god Ayumi is that you?" Kagome asked Ayumi smile and nodded "is that YOU, oh my god Kagome you look so… wow" Kagome laughed softly "thanks, could you get me a chocolate cone" "coming right up" they giggled.

Ayumi gave Kagome her order Kagome gave Ayumi the money with a hundred dollar tip Ayumi's eyes bugged out "oh wow" she said Kagome smiled "see yah Ayumi if you see the others tell them I said hi" Ayumi she waved good-bye still shocked at the hundred dollar tip.

Kagome happily ate her ice cream then sat down at an empty row Yuki sat down beside her and at the scoops she gave him Kagome felt a chill go up and down her spine making her stop eating her ice cream her eyes were still closed 'I sense two demons, two high spiritual powers, and death' she thought Yuki looked around looking for the sources Kagome, being trained and all, found them easily 'they're right behind us' she thought knowing fully well Yuki could hear her thoughts.

Yuki looked behind him to see four boys and two girls sitting at the table eating ice cream sundaes he jumped down from the seat '_I'm going to go see if they're a threat to us or anyone else_' he said Kagome nodded ad continued eating her ice cream again making sure she kept Yuki's ice cream nice and cold.

Walking over to the other table, Yuki looked at the group he sat down next to the girl with short brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes he laid his head on her lap "eep!" the girl squeaked in surprise she looked down at him and gasped. Yuki closed his eyes and acted like he was asleep the girl blinked a couple times surprised and a bit nervous she slowly lowered hand and touched Yuki's head when he did nothing she continued to stroke his head.

"Wow" she whispered "what it Keiko?" Boton asked Keiko looked at her "look" she said everyone looked over at Keiko's leg to see a white wolf Yusuke jumped and was about to scream bloody murderer but was stopped by Kuwabara who put his hand over his mouth and pulled him down.

"Don't even Yusuke, remember the last time you embarrassed us" he said warningly Yusuke thought for a minute then paled remembering the beating Keiko gave him he shuddered and nodded Kuwabara pulled his hand away and looked at the wolf. Keiko smiled "what kind of wolf is this it doesn't look like any wolf I've seen?" she asked "hmm, from my many travels to Nigenkai I would say it's an artic wolf, but this wolf is very different since wolves like these are usually in the North Pole or South Pole and they have black noses" Boton said.

Everyone looked at the wolf's nose to see it a light shade of pink "that's odd" Kurama said he felt something off about the wolf but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Kagome knew they were starting to get too curious and decided to step in she stood up and looked over at them "oh there you are Yuki-sorry about that Yuki likes to wander around and meet new people" she said with a warm smile everyone looked at her "this is your wolf?" Kurama asked. Kagome nodded "yup I got it on one of my travels he was just an orphan pup, that he was" she nodded.

Yuki opened his eyes and looked up at her '_got the information_' 'okay lets go these people are starting to get suspicious' "so why'd you bring him here when Artic Wolves need to live in a cold environment?" Keiko asked petting Yuki again he winced a bit when she petted him backwards.

"I did leave him behind but somehow he got into the cargo room" Kagome said giggling, she was the best actor, everyone nodded Keiko looked down at him "so does he have any pups of his own?" she asked hopefully Kagome shook her head "nope, none of the other wolves or dogs seem good for him, they're just like any other bad girls around this city, whores, sluts, and hookers" she sighed.

'_That is so not true and you know it_' Yuki said glaring at her Kagome smirked 'oh? Then why haven't you found a mate yet and settled down, hmm?' she asked Yuki didn't answer Kagome smirked wider 'case closed' she said slowly Yuki rolled his eyes '_whatever_' "well it was nice meeting you, but now we have to go home before Dad gets mad again" Kagome said.

Yuki walked over to Kagome's side then nodded his head as a bow they turned around and started walking out of the store everyone watched them go before turning to each other "that girl is a bit strange" "yeah…I wonder where she found that wolf it looks so cool and huge kind of like a great dane" Kuwabara said everyone sweat dropped.

Out on the streets Kagome and Yuki were walking Kagome greeted some elderly people with respect and complimented little kids and telling them they were going to be a strong warrior when they grew up.

Kagome hummed softly '_they are spirit detectives they work for Koenma, the prince of the spirit world and they have been searching for you for quite some time now_' Yuki said Kagome stopped humming and frowned 'is that so…Do you know where that short boy wearing black hangs out at?' she asked.

Yuki looked at curiously _'yes he usually goes to a temple that's hidden and only could be found by people who have spiritual powers, he goes there to his little sister, Yukina I think it was, who doesn't know he's her sister_' Kagome raised her eyebrow 'hmm, I think the person who own that temple should be Master Genkai 62 years old I think she was' Yuki nodded his head.

'I'm going to go there to train for a bit and give something that belongs to him' she said Yuki gave her a curt nod '_just remember not to reveal who you really are or let out any of your demonic powers'_ 'yeah, yeah, I know, what do I look to you a four year old?'_ 'yes' _'dick' Kagome said flatly Yuki just chuckled.

At Genkai's Temple Yukina was happily walking around enjoying the feeling of life around her but all things must soon come to an end "oh Yukina, your beloved as returned!" Yukina stopped and inwardly sighed she turned around putting a warm happy smile on "hello guys" she greeted. Kuwabara graved her small hand in his big ones "have you been doing good without me my love?" he asked before she could answer he was sprawled out on the floor unconscious she looked up to see Hiei glaring at him she giggled "hello Hiei" Hiei looked at her and nodded before jumped into a tree.

She just smiled and looked at the others "Genkai's in the garden" she said Yusuke nodded and walked off towards the gardens Kurama bowed in respect "thank you" he said before following after Yusuke Yukina watched them disappear around the corner and sighed suddenly she felt a sense of peace rush through her body.

Yukina almost closed her eyes and fell on the ground falling into a peaceful slumber if a girl with long raven black hair caught her "oh my! Are you okay?" she asked Yukina stood up gaining her footing again and turned to her she almost gasped at the sight of her eyes. They were so warm and caring also it held a certain deep sadness she nodded dumbly "uh, yes thank you…is there something you need?" she asked smiling again the girl returned the smile full force taking Yukina's breath away (she's not a lesbian).

"Yes I was hoping to see Master Genkai, if it's not too much" the girl said with uncertainty Yukina shook her head "no not at all follow me" she said the girl nodded and followed her to the gardens they stood quiet for awhile 'I wonder how she found this place, Genkai said no normal human could find this place or enter here without getting lost' "so what's your name?" "Kagome Snow, you?" "Yukina Jaganshi. Did you have any problems getting here?" "nope it was quite a piece of cake, giggle, besides the fact of all those steps I was kind of nervous about falling and breaking my neck" Kagome giggled.

Yukina giggled "yes me as well, but you'll get used to it" she said "I hope I don't feel like being scared of steps in my future life" they both found themselves giggling and telling each other a bit about themselves "do you have any family members?" asked Kagome "a big brother but I don't know or where he is" Yukina said sadly.

"Don't worry you'll find him, besides he might be closer than you think" Kagome said with a wink Yukina giggled "so what about you any family?" Kagome sighed and shook her head "nope all dead I didn't have any brothers or sister nor did my other relatives like me" "oh I'm sorry" Yukina said apologetically.

Kagome laughed full heartedly "it's quite okay, I guess everyone has destiny that lies in loneliness, don't you agree?" Yukina nodded soon they came to the garden to see Yusuke and Genkai shouting about something Kagome blinked a couple times "do they always act like this?" Yukina nodded "yes sometimes" she said "okay" Kagome said.

The shouting got a bit louder that it started to make Kagome ultra sensitive ears hurt even if they weren't wolfish looking they were still demonic like she stepped up and cleared her throat making them stop and look at her she smiled "hello, I'm here to speak with Master Genkai" she said kindly.

A short old woman stepped up "that would be me what do you want to speak to me about?" she asked in stern emotionless voice but it held a certain politeness Kagome smiled "may I speak with you in private please, if it's not a burden" "no, not at all, follow me please" Genkai said starting to walk inside the temple Kagome quietly followed but before thanking Yukina and giving her a respective bow.

Genkai and Kagome walked into what looked to be a tea or relaxing room they sat down on small flat pillow cushions Genkai looked at her "now what did you want to speak to me about?" she asked in the same tone Kagome gave her a small smile "I was wondering if you could train me?" she asked softly. Genkai looked at skeptically "I don't sense any spiritual energy in you nor do I see it in your aura" she said Kagome giggled "that's why I told you if we could go somewhere private" Kagome released the concealment on her spiritual and Genkai was blown away at how powerful it felt.

OUTSIDE

Everyone was talking outside wondering who the girl was "she looked to be normal I wonder how she found this place" Kurama said Yusuke looked up at Hiei in the tree "hey Hiei did you find anything about that girl?" he asked Hiei looked down at him about to say something but stopped in mid-breath when he felt the most powerful spiritual powers.

Everyone stood there frozen and eyes wide.

INSIDE

Kagome quickly concealed her spiritual powers and laughed sheepishly "sorry about that" she said Genkai blinked a couple times and stared at the color before her 'this girl has such power, she might be even more powerful then Yusuke and his friends combined' she smiled a bit then nodded "I shall train you but you must get used to the time hours" Kagome nodded "don't worry I usually wake up around three or two o' clock" she said.

"That early?" Kagome nodded "yup I guess it became a habit for me" she said Genkai nodded then the door swung opened revealing the spirit detectives they ran in and looked around "where is it?" Yusuke asked Genkai glared at him "don't you know how to knock dimwit?" she asked.

Yusuke glared back at her "hey we're suppose to be looking for someone with high spiritual powers and bring them back to that damn toddler!" he shouted not noticing Kagome sitting there staring at him with one eyebrow raised she looked back at Genkai '**please don't tell them of my powers I do not wish to speak to who he speaks of**' she said to her telepathically.

Genkai looked showed for a second but it passed she gave her curt nod "well their not in here as of you know I was talking to someone" she said everyone turned to Kagome finally noticing her she smiled "hello" everyone blinked "oh, I'm sorry for the intrusion, Master Genkai" Kurama said politely.

"I'll let this pass for now" she turned to Kagome to see her staring at them with distrust she frowned 'is there something she's hiding?' "Kagome why don't you wonder around and get to know your way around" she suggested Kagome looked at her and nodded she got up then bowed and walked out of the room.

Everyone watch her leave with suspicious looks "she'll be training here so back off from her she's very shy one" Genkai said everyone turned their attention to her "she didn't look shy back at the ice cream store" Yusuke said smugly Genkai narrowed her eyes at him "don't try my patience Yusuke or it'll be the last thing you'll witness" she threatened then walked out of the room.

The sun went down and everyone left Kuwabara announced his undying love to Yukina and walked down the steps with the others Hiei just glared at him refraining himself from tripping him for he could fall down the long steps.

Yukina sighed "you don't like him the way he likes you do you?" Yukina jumped and turned around to see Kagome looking at her with sad concern eyes 'those eyes, I feel like they don't suit her' she sighed and shook her head "no I like him as a friend but not as a…" "lover" Kagome finished. Yukina nodded and bowed her head in shame Kagome saw this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "I know how it feels believe me I had three or four admirers and they all liked me for who I am but I didn't liked them back as lovers but as friends or brethren.

"First I didn't have the heart to say that to them but soon enough I told them that and they understood and left me alone I could see that you are in the same state that I was in and you love another, I'm guessing it's the one with green eyes" she said she smiled when she saw the light blush cross Yukina's pale face.

Kagome giggled "well Yukina as a word of advise to a friend and another, speak to heart not to mind" Yukina looked at her with shock and gratefulness Kagome nodded accepting the silent gratitude she pulled her hand away from her shoulder and walked away to her room. When she was far away from her, her eyes turned icy snow blue "because if you don't speak soon someone else will claim your heart's desire and you won't be able to stop what has already begun" she disappeared in a whirl wind of snow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SD-Wow that was wonderful

Yukina-was my love that obvious

Kagome-yup you sound like me with Inuyasha except he wasn't a sweet heart like Kurama or Kuwabara

Inuaysha-And what the hell is that suppose to me?

Kagome-Umm let me guess hmm, they don't go off screwing the dead fully knowing someone loves them and likes who they are and sacrafised everything for them, hmm, anything else you want to know?

Inuyasha-... (cricket, cricket)

Kagome-Thought so

SD-OOOKKKAAAAYYYY well anyways plesae review!


	4. Chapter 4

-Fighting Winner and Found out Secret-

The next day was unexpected, it was raining and thundering, the roar of the thunder was so loud it shook the ground a bit. Kagome calmly walked out in the rain not even getting wet since she put a barrier over herself preventing the rain to drop on to her, it wasn't like she hated the rain she just didn't want to change while she was training.

She stopped and looked up at the grey gloomy sky she closed her eyes 'my tears that I resist to let out' she thought sadly slowly reopening her eyes she started walking towards the temple where Genkai told her to meet her in.

A pair of red eyes watched her in the trees they held curiosity and wonder 'who is she?' he asked himself he jumped over to another tree and silently followed her Kagome walked up the steps to the dojo of eternal darkness where Yusuke first trained in. She put down the barrier and opened the door then walked in leaving the door opened as if she knew he was there he raised his eyebrow and jumped out of the tree and rain over to the door with his demon speed as to not get wet.

He silently walked inside then closed the door he looked around to see Genkai talking to Yusuke and Kagome he blinked once wondering what the hell was going on.

"Now Yusuke since you already know of this and have been slacking you will be training with Kagome here" Genkai said sternly Yusuke crossed his arms and huffed "and why the hell do I have to fight a girl, she might cry before I could lift a finger" he said Kagome gave him a side glare but did not say anything. Genkai was shocked that Kagome didn't say a smart remark like everyone did she smiled 'she knows how to keep her mouth shut she might be an interesting student after all' "haven't I taught you not to underestimate your opponent dimwit?" "stop calling me that you old hag!" Yusuke shouted.

"You need to learn how to respect people who are superior to you" Kagome said in hollow cold voice that made Yusuke freeze he glared at her "you should take your advise" he said smartly "hm" was all Kagome said before giving him a cool glance.

'Yup, this might be very interesting' Genkai smiled but covered it by putting her head down a bit "no more bickering we have training to do and talking is just wasting my time!" she shouted Kagome said nothing but Yusuke just grumbled about something. They walked to the edge of dark arena "now you may use anything you like but you may not kill each other" she said Kagome nodded Yusuke just rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut "the person who is down and may not go one and come out first is the victor and this time I'm not throwing my cigarettes in" she said while glaring at Yusuke.

Yusuke rolled his eyes "okay, okay, could we just get this over with for I could go home" "ladies first" Kagome said with a smirk Yusuke sent her a death glare "oh you're so going down" he said Kagome tilted her head "down where? Down to victory?" she asked innocently Yusuke growled and walked into the darkness Kagome chuckled and followed after him.

Chuckling, Genkai shook her head she looked at the pitch dark abyss waiting to feel their energies stop in the middle of the room when they did she shouted "begin!" she felt Yusuke's energy moving around a but she was surprised that Kagome's just disappeared.

Everything was dark, it was so dark that you couldn't see your hands in front of your face he lifted up his hand allowing his spirit gun to appear on the tip of his finger lighting the area five feet around him he looked around trying to find Kagome but she wasn't anywhere he looked around 'where'd she go?' suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to meet ice blue eyes that quickly turned to chocolate brown.

He blinked in confusion 'did her eyes turn…' Kagome kicked him hard in the gut sending him flying Yusuke quickly did a back flip landed safely on the ground he quickly scanned his surrounding trying to find Kagome but again her energy disappeared. He frowned 'how the hell does she do that?' he shouted in his mind "don't count on your spiritual senses all the time try feeling the shift in the air" Kagome whispered in his ear he quickly turned around and punched her only to feel nothing he blinked a couple times "huh?" suddenly he was graved by the shoulders and thrown across the other side of the room.

Yusuke slowly stood up slowly cursing everything to seven hells, mostly Kagome, he looked up to see pitch black he growled in aggravation then what Kagome said popped in his head -_don't count on your spiritual senses all the time try feeling the shift in the air_- 'how the hell could you feel a shift…Wait' Yusuke stood up more straight and closed his eyes standing perfectly still.

He felt a very faint shift of wind pass his right cheek quickly lifting up his hand he caught a small fist "got you!" he said with triumph he heard Kagome lips go up into a smile "good, now did you plan on what to do next?" she asked Yusuke stood quiet "uh…no" "too bad" Kagome opened her palm and graved his wrist she pulled him towards her and punched him in the gut.

The lungs in Yusuke's throat totally left him has a doubled forward then everything went dark.

Kagome caught Yusuke's limp form before it fell onto the floor 'oops, I knew I shouldn't have pressed his pressure point' she thought she sighed and looked down at Yusuke's knocked out form, she was able to see clearly in the dark whether it was by magic or natural.

She sighed and began dragging Yusuke's body towards the light where she knew Genkai and the others were 'man I'm I going to hear it later' Kagome mentally groaned not wanting to hear Yusuke's ranting and shouting for a rematch 'I wonder if Genkai has a game room' she thought absentmindedly.

Everyone were waiting at the edge of the dark part of the room waiting for Kagome or Yusuke to walk out Yukina looked at the darkness with concern 'I hope Yusuke didn't hurt her too bad' she thought soon enough she heard light footsteps and something dragging her heart started to beat more frantically. Soon enough Kagome appeared out of the darkness with an unconscious and half beat up Yusuke Genkai looked at his form and snorted "I knew he was hot head but I never knew he was that stupid" she said.

Kuwabara laughed "ah-ha, Urameshi got beat up by a girl!" he said laughing even harder Kagome sent him a cold glare "got a problem with that baboon butt" she said monotone daring him to say something else that could hurt a girl's pride, and to tell you the truth, if a girl's pride is hurt or made fun of then you consider yourself right then and there.

Kuwabara quickly shut his mouth seeing the look Kagome was giving him "hm" Kagome gently laid Yusuke on the ground then stood back up she looked at Genkai "do you have a game room, I know you train people with spiritual energy so I'm guessing you do" she said Genkai nodded "you guessed correctly follow me" Kagome nodded and followed her our of the room.

Everyone watched them as they left the room then looked back down at Yusuke who was now snoring loudly Kurama kneeled down and shook his shoulders a bit "Yusuke time to wake up" he said Yusuke groaned the slowly opened his eyes he blinked a couple times to get use to the light 'wait…Light!' he shot up almost bumping his head with Kurama's.

He looked around frantically then he groaned "I can't believe I lost to a girl" he said "yeah about that how the hell did you lose to her?" Kuwabara asked chuckling a bit "I don't know one minute she tells me to not count on my spiritual senses and feel the shift in the air then I catch her fist then I didn't have anything planned then and she punched me in the gut and I blacked out" he said.

"Hmm, strange I never encounter a person giving a their opponent advise in a middle of a fight before" he said thoughtfully Yukina was about to say something when she heard faint music she looked over to the door then slowly walked towards it everyone watched her. The looked at each other then shrugged they stood up and followed her to the game room.

The room was bright with lights they covered their eyes to clock it then look around trying to find Genkai and Kagome. They saw Genkai standing in the ceiling booth looking down at Kagome who was at the karaoke her eyes were closed and she had the microphone half way to her lips she swayed a bit following the rhythm of the beet when the music made a second pause she started to sing.

(Amazing Kiss from Inuyasha)

"Tell me what you're dreaming bout tonight  
I never want to let you go  
The lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile  
Sinking into the darkest night  
A breezeless flow in the afterglow  
You and me together we could go that extra mile

Sweet nothings and time  
Only you and the rhyme  
Dizzy vertigo  
Round and round as we go

Amazing Kiss  
Shining stars and I'll miss  
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
True and blue to our oracle  
Precious in my love...tu ru tu yeah  
I remember...

Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah…"

The song was fast and slow at the same time loud and low but Kagome made it sound like it was perfect her voice was smooth and soft as if she didn't want to hurt any one's ears Boton looked at the score and her eyes bugged out "oh. My. God… Everyone look" she pointed to the score board.

Everyone looked at the score board, their eyes widened and their jaw dropped, except Hiei's, "990! That thing gots to be busted!" Yusuke shouted with disbelief.

"**Looking for words our brainwaves  
Found a way to communicate  
Secret sounds that you and I monopolize  
The moon reflected on the waves   
Moving in time reverberates  
Drifting ashore to you deep into your eyes**

As I lay awake  
Another night of heartbreak  
Longing for you  
Hits me out of the blue

Amazing Kiss  
Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
Promises that we'll be forevermore  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more  
Don't you remember our vow, oh  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
I remember...

Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah

Tough enough to weather the hands of time  
Cuz our dream beams gonna shine on  
You and I will come this way again  
True blue to our destiny  
Leaning up against this wall of ice"

The music faded out and Kagome slowly opened her eyes she smiled 'wow that was fun I wonder what my score is' she looked behind her to see the score was OFF the charts, literally, the score board was broken she sweat-dropped "uh -oops, I could fix that if you want" she said sheepishly Genkai blinked a couple times.

She shook her head "no need, that was great singing I have heard in ages where did you learn hat song?" she asked Kagome blushed a bit from the complement "oh I made it up while I reading a romance novel" she said smiling shyly Genkai nodded "how were you able to put the song and your lyric together?"

"Oh it's not hard all you have to do is have a bit of imagination" she said with a dreamy look on her face Genkai stared at her for minute then nodded again understanding 'she is very different from other girls I've met she doesn't talk or seem to be interested in boys, like other people I know' she glanced over at Boton and Yukina who were glancing at Kurama a few times and Boton giving death glares at Kagome.

She raised her eyebrow then looked over at Kagome to see her just staring at the screen with calculating eyes as if thinking about what to do with it she pressed the down button the booth lowered down until it reached the ground. Genkai stepped out and walked over to Kagome she blinked a couple time then looked down at her she bowed "I'm humbly sorry about that I didn't know my spiritual powers would do that" she apologized again "don't fret over it I have many more around here as you could see, now go to your room and get some rest" she said Kagome stood back up and nodded.

Walking pass her she walked towards the exit Genkai watched her then "Kagome" she called Kagome stopped and turned to her "yes?" "take a whack at the punching bag" she said nodding her head over at the punching game beside her (Kagome).

Kagome looked beside her at the punching game she raised her eyebrow "okay, if you say so" she said unsurely she narrowed her eyes and lifted her arms clenching curled her fingers into her palm making her sure her thumb was out and punched the bag.

The red bag broke off the metal arm broke through the back all the way the end of the room and through the wall into the forest Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes widened 'oh shit' she said everyone looked at the hole at the wall then back at Kagome she looked at Genkai then bowed she quickly ran out of the room not wanting anymore attention.

When she was gone the silent spell was broken "HOLY SHIT!" Yusuke shouted Genkai glared at him "watch your mouth, boy" she said Yusuke looked at her "she just broke two of your games and you're not mad?" he asked Genkai snorted "I knew that would happened but I didn't expect it to go through the well into the forest" she said calmly.

Everyone looked at her with disbelief "Genkai, are you feeling okay?" Kuwabara asked Genkai looked at him "yes I am and since it's raining demons out there you are welcome to stay here for tonight I suspect you know where the guest rooms are?" Everyone nodded then left the room.

**KAGOME'S ROOM**

"Man I really need to control my strength" Kagome mumbled to herself she plopped down onto her bed and sighed she closed her eyes _'are you okay Kagome_?' came Yuki's voice "mmm" 'yeah just beat a punk and broke two games' she said _'is that so what games were they?' '_oh the usual karaoke and test you strength' she said in a lazy tone.

'_Let me guess the punching bag flew out the wall into a far away place?_' 'bingo' she could practically see Yuki shaking his head '_seriously I wonder how the hell you got your father's strength_' 'I wonder too…hey I have question that I was meaning to ask you for awhile' '_oh? And what's that?_' 'are you fox wolf because your head is kind of pointy and long like one' she heard silence.

She waited for awhile for him to answer then she heard him sigh '_yes I am, that was why I was a slave_' he said sadly Kagome opened her eyes little and looked under her long lashes 'how could the world be this cruel, mixed blood and energy does not make animal, person or demon forbidden, it makes them unique' she said.

Yuki chuckled '_very well put but not everyone will realize that and you know it'_ 'sometimes I wish they did it'll make the world a whole lot easier_' _she said grumpily she sighed and pulled herself up from the bed, standing in the middle of the room, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Kagome's image and clothing started to change into their demon features she opened her eyes staring at the raining outside suddenly she heard a light gasp she quickly turned around to see…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SD-Well ladies and gentlemen this program has been currently interrupted please come back when we get a signal…


	5. Chapter 5

-Secret Told and Wise Words Said-

Kagome turned around to see Yukina, her eyes were wide and her hand was over her mouth, Kagome's eyes did not widened even though she wanted them to but Kagome always had a cool façade when she was in her demon form quickly as lightning she was in front of Yukina, pulled her into the room and closed the door then locked.

She sighed and looked over at a still shocked Yukina she looked at her with her sad cool eyes "what are you doing here Yukina?" she asked softly Yukina slowly lowered her hand to her side and stared at her with shock slowly she came towards her. She stopped an inch away from her and slowly put her hand on her right cheek she gasped and quickly pulled it back "you're a demon" she finally said Kagome closed her eyes and sighed again "yes, but a forbidden one."

Slowly opening her eyes she looked straight at Yukina's eyes looking into her soul in her heart she saw a bit of taint in it but not that much that it'll be threatening "if you promise not to tell a living or dead soul about this I'll tell you about myself" she said Yukina closed he mouth and swallowed then nodded.

Kagome nodded and waved her hand telling her to sit on the bed Yukina slowly sat on the bed and looked at her Kagome lifted one leg then the other folding it under herself as she floated in the air "now where do I begin?… Well I could start of what I am" she said smiling a little Yukina relaxed a bit when she saw the smile.

"Well for starters I'm a Snow Angel Wolf Icy Fire Apperatice, I'm a very rare breed that has died out and killed many centuries ago, my family were the toughest demons in all the worlds even more power than King Yama himself, you getting this okay" Yukina nodded.

Nodding, Kagome continued "now I didn't know this at the time but an old friend of my family came by and told me who and what I really was, it was very shocking especially when I transformed into what you see now, so I fainted and when I woke I found myself in the forest laying on the ground. I thought about this change and what my future will be like now but I decided to let it go and let destiny and fate take it's course, it's very tiring trying to control your life and I seriously need a break being the guardian protector of the Shikon no tama is a big a job but being a forbidden just takes it all."

Yukina gasped "do you mean THE Shikon no tam of four souls, the one a priestess pull out of her body taking her and the demon's soul?" Kagome nodded "yes" she closed her eyes feeling a wave of pure sadness and loneliness wash over her "I have a mission to complete that I have currently dismissed for some time now and when this training is over I will have to return to complete it.

"Plus I must return something that belongs to someone here but not now when the time is right I shall return it to him, but now to discuss this matter" she opened her eyes to look at her "you may not tell anyone what I have just told you or it might be a danger to my life and very existence. My clan is suppose to be dead but since I'm not I might be immediately executed so, do not tell anyone and I may not tell anyone about your secret as I see you are an ice maiden but also a bit of a fire demon" she said.

Yukina smiled sadly at her then nodded "yes I am, and I'm on a mission as well to look for my long lost big brother, he's my twin" she said Kagome blinked a couple times in shock an image of a short boy wearing black flashed in her mind then she smiled and laughed softly.

"Like I said before he might be closer than you originally think just look in his eyes and you'll find what you seek" she said wisely Yukina not understanding her words, nodded dumbly Kagome sighed and lowered her legs to the ground "now you must go I have training in the morning and I'm very tired" "oh, I'm sorry" Yukina quickly stood up and walk towards the door.

She stopped and looked back to see Kagome transform into her human form then laid down on the bed a blue glow flashed around her body but it quickly disappeared Yukina blinked a couple times before letting a small smile grace her lips and walk out of the room thinking about the beauty who was known as Kagome she giggled 'she will soon find what she seeks too' she thought disappearing down the quiet halls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW-nothing more to say (leaves the stage)


	6. Chapter 6

-Imposter and Mission Spy-

For The last two months Kagome has been training with Genkai and the others, secretly training them and correcting their wrongs while they fought today Genkai gave them a day off from training so right now Kagome was in the forest practicing on her grace with a sword she slowly spun around while thinking of the song she played on the flute when she was sad and happy at the same time.

Kagome's eyes were closed and her body was totally relaxed the air around her seemed to dance with her hypnotized by her pure gentle innocence soon her move became quicker she dunked then swiped up swiftly she then spun and twirled around matching the flute's tune in her head she pulled when leg up and bent down then quickly spun her body around faster then a human eye could see.

Thoughts of the past flashed in Kagome's head making her go faster, her moves still graceful and smooth as the wind.

In the temple everyone was sitting around doing nothing but talking until Yusuke asked where Kagome was everyone shrugged except Hiei "she went into the forest" he said Yusuke stood up "well lets go see if she needs anything or if she wants to spar" everyone shrugged got up and walked out the door towards the forest.

Suddenly Kagome back flipped out of the forest into the clearing landing a few feet away from them in a crouch position with a sword out in front of her she had her eyes closed and her expression was calm and focused.

Genkai raised her eyebrow she never seen anyone do this before even if they could sense people's spiritual powers Kagome pushed herself forward gliding towards a tree a centimeter above the ground she turned her body so her feet touched the trunk of the tree she stood there for awhile twisting her body to the side then pushed herself off.

She did a perfect spin back flip then landed on the ground sliding back a bit she stood there crouched down she sighed then slowly stood up 'well that was a good exercise' "hey why is everyone out here!" a high pitch voice screamed making Kagome wince a bit.

Everyone turned around to see a girl with wavy blonde hair and dirty bluish green eyes standing there wearing a red cheerleading outfit, oh did she forgot to mention that the spirit detectives were suppose to the look for the last forbidden snow maiden who suppose to have marks on her back that was a shaped of a snowflake.

And this little bitch, oops, girl had a mark on her back that fitted the description but what nobody knew was that was a burn mark that she placed there herself to get here and get to Hiei or Kurama, she was a black wolf demon last of her kind and very snobby and a bitch. Kagome loathed her but said nothing she knew that she was the person they were looking for but refused to tell anyone she even made Yukina promise not to tell them on any circumstances only if it was an emergency that would cost the death of the whole universe.

Kagome sheathed her sword and looked over at the girl with a cool expression, she closed her eyes and walked towards the temple passing the girl like she was nothing worth her time o breath the girl seemed to have gotten mad because she grabbed her arms roughly "hey don't you ignore me! I'm a royal!" she shouted.

Turning to her Kagome gave her a cold look "you got that right, royal pain in the ass" she said coolly the girl gasped shocked that she said something rude to her Kagome pulled her arm out of the girl's grasped and walked inside the temple not saying another word. Genkai cackled and shook her head 'finally someone who spoke something to her' "girl, time to train so get you royal ass out of the outfit and change and since you want to be a pain in the ass your training will be doubled" "what? You Can't do that!" the girl shouted Genkai narrowed her eyes at her.

"This is my temple and I'm training you so you either get changed or get kicked out and be devoured by demons who want you dead, your choice" she said grumbling angrily the girl walked inside the temple to her room everyone shook her head "I don't see why we have to protect that brat, she's more of a pain then Kuwabara" "yea-hey!" Kuwabara glared at Yusuke who looked away trying to look innocent.

Yukina sighed "that girl's not her" she whispered softly for no one could hear her but Hiei and Kurama did thanks to their super senses, they looked at her but said nothing Hiei tried jumbling around in her mind but there were pink mind barriers blocking him out.

He frowned a bit 'if she's not the forbidden snow maiden then who is? There's got to a dozen people with marks on their backs' Kurama was thinking on the same lines as him but 'if she's not the forbidden snow maiden then who is, she has the mark though I feel as though there's more to this snow maiden then Koenma is telling us.'

In the room Kagome was changing into a white baggy shirt and white sweat pants with light blue lines on the side taking off her shirt she looked at the full body mirror to see a large snowflake scar that looked a bit white with a figure of a wolf in the middle of it, she closed her eyes and sighed she picked her up large baggy shirt and put it on 'things are getting more complicated everyday' she grabbed a necklace that had a whitish blue gem on it.

She looked down at it and examined it 'pretty soon I have to return this to Hiei, this looks very precious to lose especially when it's from his mother' gently tucking the necklace under her shirt she walked out of the room and outside down the steps to the city.

Up in the spirit world Koenma was looking over some files about the royal snow maidens 'there's got to be something I'm missing!' Koenma thought frustratingly he flipped down papers to the other side of the folder then scanned the piece of paper he looked at it with a bored expression when suddenly he came to paragraph that described the missing royal.

_The royal is a girl with eyes of ice and dull pupils as the snow, her hair is straight sheen ice blue that reaches her ankles that's tied up with navy blue ribbon that has a petal shaped curves on the top, white wolfish ears on the side of her head, flawless pale cream skin and with a sad and stoic expression._

_The forbidden snow maid travels around with a huge white wolf that has a red scar over it's right eye that has narrow gold eyes on her back is the mark of snowflake that almost looks white with a figure of a wolf in the middle of it. The maiden has the beauty of a goddess and the heart of a compassionate mother also the rage of a wild animal she's very protective when it comes to family or children this maiden would be in human form she would be a miko with extraordinary control and abilities._

_Be warned if dead the spirits of the other snow maiden would rise in rage and freeze all realms till she returns once again._

Koenma stared at the paper then "BOTON GET YUSUKE AND THE OTHERS AND BRING THAT GIRL BRITTANY AS WELL!" he shouted on top of his lungs he heard a loud crash down the hall then the sound of a portal being opened then closed.

Back in the human world Kagome was playing with the kindergarteners she laughed and giggled "Kagome, Kagome, Lin learned how to tie his shoe" a little boy with dirty blond hair and brownish yellow eyes said speaking in third person. Kagome giggled "that's wonderful, tomorrow I'll bring a reward for your success" the boy gave her a toothy smile before running off with the other kids.

Kagome sat down on the bench and watched the little kids play thinking of how their future would be if they were kicked in the right direction "grr" Kagome jumped a bit then quickly looked beside her to see Yuki she smiled 'long time no see Yuki, how's things going?' '_fine I just did a little tampering_' Kagome frowned.

'What did you do?' '_nothing, If you said I gave Koenma some new identification on who the royal forbidden snow maiden was'_ 'WHAT? Are you out of your mind you know if they find they'll put me under watch by the others and I don't feel like being watched twenty four seven. It's like having cameras everywhere even in the bathroom' Yuki sighed '_I know but if they were to believe that bitch of cheerleader was the forbidden snow maiden then things would be very out of order since you control all elements and life' _he said.

Groaning Kagome laid her head in her hands "I hate you" she grumbled '_I love you too'_ Kagome growled making Yuki laugh full heartedly.

Back at Rekei everyone was in Rekei discussing about the new discovery Koenma came across "so you see Brittany I need you to show us your mark on your back" Koenma said politely Brittany glared at him then shrugged "whatever you little pervert" turning around she lifted up her shirt revealing a snowflake mark. Everyone looked at it Koenma eyes widened "she's not her" this shocked everyone "what do you mean it's not her she has the mark right there on her back!" Yusuke shouted pulling out a file Koenma took out a picture and showed it to him "this is what the mark suppose to look like" Yusuke grabbed the picture and looked at it.

Brittany was starting to get nervous if they knew she was an imposter they would erase her memory of what happened for last couple of months and she'll never get what she came to get 'Hiei' she thought lustfully in her mind she imaged him on top of her entering her fast and hard and his moans her name in pleasure.

Her eyes glazed over with lust and want 'I shall get what I want and kill anyone who gets in my way' she vowed still in her little world.

"Hmm" Yuki looked at Kagome to se her eyes closed and her eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration '_what is it Kagome?_' he asked Kagome slowly opened her eyes 'the Brittany girl has something up her sleeve and I don't like it one bit her aura hold greats evil and lust' '_not a good combination_' Kagome nodded.

'I know, we should keep our eyes open for her she is up to something naughty and it might be a danger to the others' Yuki nodded then ran down the street ready to do his job Kagome watched him go then stood up she looked around making sure no one was around or looking at her. When she saw nobody she lifted up her right arm leaning her back backwards a bit and closed her eyes the blew around her slowly turning into snow it swirled around her body fast "Genkai Temple" she said in echolike voice she then disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW OR DON'T REVIEW THAT IS THE UPDATE!


	7. Chapter 7

When everyone returned to Genkai's temple everything went back to normal, Brittany shouting at people, Genkai training Yusuke and slut bitch, further known as Brittany, Kuwabara flirting with Yukina and telling her his undying love Kurama meditating in the gardens and Hiei, well he just laid in a tree all day.

Yuki was spying on Brittany in the shadows while Kagome acted normal and pretended like she was beneath her and not worthy of her attention. Well it wasn't exactly today, today Brittany got on her friend protective mode Kagome found Yukina sobbing in her room, pearls rolling around on her floor she quickly ran over to the bed and pulled her into her arms with her head lying on her chest almost to her shoulder.

She transformed into her demon form making sure she hid her aura and scent for no one will barge in here seeing them like this. Kagome rocked Yukina back and forth slowly while rubbing her back lovingly she purred a bit trying to calm her down, demons usually did this to calm their mates of family members and Yukina was like a little sister to her.

Kagome laid her head on top of her hers "shh now, stop crying and tell me what brought those tears to surface" she said soothingly Yukina sniffled trying to hold back her tears "I-I s-saw the-them" she stuttered proving that she was trying really hard not to cry. Kagome frowned "saw who?" Yukina let out a soft sob "Kurama and Brittany… I saw them outside in the garden k-ki-kiss" she didn't finish what she said because she burst out crying again.

Sitting there shocked Kagome snarled a bit and held Yukina closer to her she nuzzled her neck purring trying really hard to calm her down 'that little bitch has struck my last nerve whether she is or is not in the protection of the spirit detectives she has no right to hurt my little sister!' Kagome shouted in her mind.

Quickly trying to calm herself she rubbed soothing circles around her little sister's back she pulled her away a bit "Yukina I want you to return here at 11:30pm, I want to show you something that might make you feel better. I don't usually show other people this but since you look exactly like I did back then I want to show you, okay?" she said softly almost motherly tone that could lull their child to sleep Yukina stared at her for awhile then smiled and nodded she got up "thank you Kagome" "no problem now you should go before everyone starts a search party" Yukina giggled then nodded and left the room.

Sitting their on her bed, Kagome sighed she closed her eyes trying to clear her mind when it was calmed she slowly opened her eyes to see a thousand pearls on the floor laying there innocently twinkling her ears twitched a bit in curiosity.

She kneeled down onto the floor and picked one up she lifted up into the sun light and examined it, it sparkled and glittered almost like a diamond a small smile graced itself on lips picking up the pearls she laid them on her bed and started to make something out of them.

Down the hall Yukina was skipping a bit with her hands behind her back and was humming a bit, she didn't know why she was happy all of the sudden but didn't really care she felt like dancing and singing her heart out 'something about Kagome is so unique' she giggled and did a small spin twirl. Suddenly she bumped into someone "oof" she staggered back a bit then rubbed her head "I'm very sorry" she looked up to see it was Kurama her heart felt like knife went through it tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back.

Kurama gave her a polite smile "it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going" he said softly Yukina said nothing just stared at him she felt like she was going to break down any time now images of him kissing Brittany flashed in her mind like a slide projector.

When she felt like she was going to give out she felt a cold cool wind blow around, invisible smooth fingers caressing her face she closed her eyes and let out a pleasant sigh knowing fully well that Kagome was doing this "it's okay, well I must go" before Kurama could say anything else she jogged down the hall disappearing around the corner.

Yukina pressed her back against the wall and let out a relief sigh she opened her eyes then cautiously peeked her head out to the side of the well she saw Kurama standing there with a confused and hurt expression then turn around and walked down the hall where she just came from.

She pulled back up and sighed again "hello Yukina" Yukina jumped and quickly turned around to see Brittany standing there with a fake smile on her face, Yukina wasn't stupid to know that everything about her was fake like her identity she knew damn well she was now royal she was just like all the demonesses, wanna bees.

So putting on a warm smile she looked at her "hello Brittany" she said kindly Brittany's smile grew into a smirk "oh Yukina could you help me with something?" "sure, what is it?" she could see the malicious look in her eyes which unnerved now she was wishing Kagome was there with her. "Oh I was wondering what I should do, Kurama said he wants to take the relationship to the next level but I don't know so I wondering if you could give me some professional opinions" she said Yukina felt her heart break into a thousand pieces.

Before she knew it she saw Brittany pinned to the wall with Kagome holding her neck in a death grip her eyes were cold and hard but what she saw was pure hatred and disgust finding her voice Yukina grabbed her arm "Kagome please let her go" "hey what the hell is going on?" Yusuke and the others came running up the hall with Genkai following close behind.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kagome hanging Brittany to the wall by her throat and she looked real pissed, no beyond pissed more like loathing demon raged pissed. "Hey I heard" Kurama trailed off when he saw the others staring at Kagome was holding Brittany by the throat and Yukina with her hand on her shoulder in a calming way.

Everyone stares started to unnerve Yukina she stared pleadingly at the pissed off Kagome "please let her go Kagome, she didn't mean it" "breaking your heart and filling your mind with total shit is something I will not take lightly. She'll learn her place and she shall learn it by brutal force, no one hurts my little sister and I'll be damned if I let her get away with it" she said angrily while keeping her eyes on Brittany who started at Kagome in fear, no one has ever seen her lose her patience and to the tell the truth it was fucking scary!

Tears started to well up in Yukina eyes she closed her eyes trying to hold them back "please…stop" she said weakly hearing her broken voice Kagome turned to her and stared at her she saw her shoulders shake with suppressed tears and sobs.

Turning her attention back to Brittany she gave her a sneering growl before throwing her over to the gang who successfully toppled over Kuwabara who fell back onto the ground Kagome glared at her "make sure that bitch stays away from Yukina, you won't have to worry about protecting her anymore" she threatened.

Just then Yukina hugged her and sobbed on her shoulder Kagome looked down at her with a soft expression she wrapped her arms around her then carried her bridal style with her head laid on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around her neck her shoulders shaking with each sob and breath she took Kagome patted her back a bit then glared over at Brittany who whimpered and backed away until her back was pressed against the wall.

"I warn you this bitch, ever say something like that or even related to that I won't hesitate to sever your head from your shoulders, I don't give a damn who or what you are or who you are protected by, I will personally _kill_ you" she hissed before turning around on her heel making her hair flutter around her like a cape. Everyone watched as she walked away down the hall with a sobbing Yukina in her arms when the sound of sobbing disappeared in the distance they turned back to Brittany who was sneaking away Hiei narrowed his eyes at her and growled stopping her dead in her tracks.

She slowly turned her head and looked at really pissed off Hiei also the angry looks of the rest of the group she gulped and laughed nervously 'oh boy' she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kagome in the room cradling a crying Yukina in her arms she rubbed her back and small soothing circles trying to calm her down. She closed her eyes concentrating on the air around her the room got colder and colder until you could see your own breath also small snowflakes appeared out of nowhere and fell onto the ground.

Suddenly the room didn't look like a room anymore it looked like a winter wonderland Kagome lifted her hand and started to caress Yukina's cheek tenderly with great care like it would shatter under her touch. Yukina grabbed her hand and leaned into her touch her sobbing turn to her soft sniffling she slowly opened her eyes but closed them again when the slight pain from crying came to.

When the slight pain subsided she opened her eyes only to see glowing white snow that sparkled from the light them came through the window she gasped at how beautiful it looked also she saw her tear gems scattered around making everything ethereal. She stared at everything wide eyes and mouth parted slightly Kagome had to smile at how shocked and awed she looked she placed her chin on her shoulder and looked at her work. " Don't let Brittany's words get to you, it might not hurt you physically only making you cry and want to die but it hurts your spirit that's the only thing that's dying, if you want to prove to Brittany that you're not some girl who hangs around the Temple cleaning and helping people. Then show her your powers, show her that she can't hurt you, and show her that she can't mess with your man" she chuckled at the last part.

Yukina didn't say anything she just sat there staring at the beautiful magical snow and thinking on what she just said to her 'show her what I could do' she repeated to herself she closed her eyes and leaned back into Kagome's embrace letting a small smile grace her face.

(Let's go see what the others are doing shall we)

"I can't believe you did such a thing to Yukina! What has she ever done to you?" Kuwabara shouted with anger his face was beet red from anger and restraint, restraint from killing the little cheerleading bitch in front of him.

Brittany gave him a bored look "how many times do I have to tell you? I didn't do anything!" she screamed in his face Kuwabara stepped back wiping his face Genkai looked over at her with narrowed eyes. "Kagome doesn't pin people to the wall or lost her patience for fun or just because she's reckless, you have done something to tick her off and we would like to know what also why Yukina was on the verge of crying" she said sternly.

"Oh my god! What's so important about those two! I'm the royal demon here, me, not them, me. Anyways Kagome barely talks to anyone and she's always off somewhere as for Yukina she's always wandering around enjoying nature! They don't do anything!" Brittany shouted with frustration.

Suddenly there was chill in the room making everyone shiver and Goosebumps rise up their arm "we do, do things and we are important" everyone turned to the door to see Yukina glaring at Brittany with anger and defiance.

They were shocked to see this look on her face. Brittany glared at her "so the cry baby has returned" she cooed but shut her mouth when an ice speak skinned the side of her cheek and stuck to the wall behind her. Kagome walked up from behind Yukina "watch your mouth girl" she said tonelessly she lifted her hand and another sharp ice spear appeared in her hand.

Everyone were now shocked beyond belief Brittany stared at her wide eyes "how are you able to do that?" she asked shocked Yukina intensified her glare at her "that's none of your business, but since your so nosy and will be bothering her so much. I'll tell you, she's able to control the air around her so she freezes it and changes it to create that you see now" she nodded her head to the spear in Kagome's hand.

Brittany gulped but was inwardly relieved that Kagome wasn't the real royal forbidden child 'or else I would be in trouble' she thought. Yukina stared at her "I don't appreciate you making me feel lower than the food chain" Brittany scoffed and was about to say something but was cut off by a spear whizzing pass her face again.

She shut her mouth and glared at Kagome then at Yukina who looked at her with loathing she smirked "I'm sorry" she said softly but if you look in her eyes closely you could dark mischief and sinister amusement. The only person who did was Kagome she narrowed her eyes Yukina lessened her glare and smiled Brittany grinned "sorry that you're nothing but a loner bitch" she started laughing.

Yukina gasped and tears started to well up in her eyes Kagome eye's went completely black and she growled lowly she turned to Yukina "don't let her treat you like nothing you stand up for yourself, show her who's the alpha female up in this house" she snarled. Yukina sucked up her tear and put on a defiant and cold glare sending straight at the laughing Brittany the air around them started to drop drastically Yukina's hair started to whip around in the air.

Everyone looked at her with amazement Brittany stopped laughing when she felt how cold it gotten she looked at Yukina to see her eyes glowing crimson she paled then gulped. Yukina lifted her head up her lips made a thin line "I had quite of enough of you disrespecting me and hurting me mentally, now I will show you how hurt I am by inflicting it on you" her voice sounded like two people were talking at the same time.

A mysterious wind blew around Yukina and snow appeared it slowly turned to dagger like spear Kagome grinned at how fast Yukina learn her snow dagger attack she looked at Brittany to see her eyes shaking a bit she inwardly chuckled 'what goes around comes around' she thought to herself.

The ice spear swirled around Yukina awhile then changed course and headed straight for Brittany "AHH!" she screamed and tried to move but Kagome threw two spears at her pinning her to the wall behind her.

She crossed her arms over her chest "it's time to get your well deserve punishment bitch" she said coldly Brittany looked at her then watched as all the ice daggers came straight towards her she screamed again she shut her eyes….

* * *

SD-damn lost connection sighs well guess u have to wait and see what happened to the cheerleading bitch

Yukina- wow I never knew I could do that

Kagome- you're telling me makes note to self to never piss off Yukina

Kuwabara- my sweet you Yukina, I always knew you'll be just like me

Hiei- grrr bonks Kuwabara on the head knocking him out

Kuwabara- -

SD- Well anyways I need to go fix the connection for we could continue chow! tries to fix the t.v only for it to blow up and be sent up into space AHHHH!! ping


	9. Chapter 9

**SD- **ah ha! I finally got a signal! (does the disco)

**Everyone**- (sweat drop)

**Inuyasha-** You're whack

**SD-** (stops dancing and glares menacing at Inuyasha) what did you say you two timing cock sucking pussy licker mutt hound mother fucker?

**Shippo-** Kagome what does Two timing cock sucking pu (Kagomeputs her hand over his mouth)

**Kagome- **don't repeat that, it's not for children to know

**Shippo-** (pulls her hand away) oh come on Kagome, I'm 50 years old in demon years so I'm old enough

**Sesshomaru-** yes but your still consider a pup even in demon years

**Shippo-** (pouts)

**SD-** Anyways enjoy the story! Also I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho (pout) but I do own Hiei's underwear! MUHAHAHA!!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

All around Brittany the ice daggers was placed missing it only a millimeter. Brittany hesitantly opened her eyes to see Kagome and Yukina staring at her with similar blank looks. She opened her eyes all the way, blinking only once she sighed with relief then started laughing "I knew you didn't have the guts to hurt anybody especially me" she smirked.

Yukina kept staring at her then closed her eyes she turned her back to her "I didn't feel like wasting my attack on someone as pitiful as you plus I don't feel like cleaning your tainted blood on Lady Genkai's floor" with that said she quietly left the room.

Kagome just stood there watching as Yukina walked down the hall disappearing around the corner she turned her attention to Brittany who started laughing again "what a wimp" she laughed. Kagome narrowed her eyes and made a spear appear in her hand and threw at her which successfully went through her stomach purposefully missing any vital organ that might kill her.

Brittany lurched forward and coughed out some blood her eyes were wide with shock 'she…she can't do that' she slowly looked up to see Kagome glaring at her with a sneer on her face. "You are not the Royal Forbidden, not even close to her; you're just some low life demon trying to fit in with the human world wanting every body that surpasses your beauty" she turned her back to her but then looked over her shoulder.

"You got two day to leave this area and if you tell anybody about this place I'll make sure to torture you in most slow, painful, and gruesome way" she said darkly then turned around and walked away down the hall where Yukina went.

The room was quiet for awhile but was broken by Brittany's coughing everyone looked at her and reluctantly helped her down. Kurama caught her from falling on the floor Brittany looked over his shoulder in the direction Kagome left and glared at it 'I vow to kill that human bitch even if it means killing those in my way!' she vowed then coughed again.

Kagome walked down the dark halls searching for Yukina 'where'd she go?' suddenly Hiei appeared right in front of her she jumped a foot in the air "Jesus Hiei, you scared the hell out of me" she sighed then patted her chest trying to call her beating heart.

Hiei stared at her "what is your connection with Yukina?" he asked Kagome blinked a few times then smiled warmly at him "sisterly friends is all, don't worry I won't anything happen to your dear sister" she walked around him and down the hall. Hiei nodded once then was about to walk away but froze when he words came back him like a ton of bricks 'wait…how the hell did she knew Yukina was my sister!' he yelled his head.

"Ah ha! There you are! I was looking for you everywhere! Kagome called jogging over to Yukina who was sitting under a tree staring at the light blue sky she looked back down and looked over at her. She smiled "hey Kagome" she said softly Kagome stopped right in front of her "what are you doing out here?" "Nothing, just watching the clouds goes by" "mind if I watch with you?" "Nope, not at all" Yukina scooted over to the side for Kagome could sit next to her.

They both watched the go by and lived happily ever after (sniffle, sniffle, that was beautiful, NOT!! Lol, sorry I'll shut up now).

"Kagome, do ever miss your parents or wonder who they were?" Yukina asked Kagome blinked once but continued to look up at the sky "to tell you the truth, not really, as for who they were I only know they were royals and forbidden children" Yukina looked at her. "Do you regret being a forbidden child?" she asked both were oblivious that Hiei walked outside he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this 'she's a forbidden child?' he looked over at Kagome being very quiet to hear what she had to say.

Kagome stood quiet then smiled she looked down at Yukina "nope, I don't regret being a forbidden child or that my family was one. As I see it I think every species are exactly the same just have different abilities and looks" she giggled.

"You're something different Kagome" Yukina giggled both girls chatted through the whole day getting know each other better. Hiei went back inside when Kagome gave Yukina her reply "she's a forbidden child? How come I didn't sense it?" he said to himself.

All of the sudden a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist he stopped and looked behind him to see blonde hair 'Brittany' he thought sourly "let me go woman" he growled "now why would I do that?" Brittany said seductively making Hiei want to vomit. It made her sound like a male while when she speaks loudly it makes her sound like she had a small head with a big body and that was saying something, she's one messed up bitch.

Hiei growled even louder and tried to pry her arms off of his waist but it would seem she had a tight hold on him "aren't you suppose to be in bed healing?" he asked wanting to distract her long enough to get her the hell off of him. Brittany nuzzled his neck "I didn't want to stay in that room by myself" she whispered in his head making chills go up and down Hiei's spine he felt his stomach lurch.

"Let me go" he said more slowly this time Brittany tightened her grip on his waist "no, you're going to help me kill that snow girl and her bitchy friend with the strange powers" she said her voice changing drastically. At this Hiei forcefully pulled her arms off from his waist and jumped back a few feet with his sword out and pointed to her.

Brittany stood there with a sinister smirk on her face she took one step towards him he tightened his grip on his sword "come now Hiei, It will be fun" she said happily Hiei growled he noticed the aura around her changed to dark malicious one then Kagome words from this morning came back to him.

'_You are not the Royal Forbidden, not even close to her; you're just some low life demon trying to fit in with the human world wanting every body that surpasses your _beauty' he glared at her and stepped back once 'all this time we've been protecting someone who should be dead' he thought to himself.

All of the sudden his body felt like a block of ice he inwardly gasped and tried to move but his body didn't budge 'what the hell is going on!' Brittany chuckled darkly and stepped up to him. She lifted her hand and start caressing his cheek "mmm, so soft, yes you'll make a wonderful sex toy, also you'll be helping kill both those nuisances" she said.

'No, I've got to get back control over my body or Yukina will die…by my hands' Hiei thought guiltily.

The next morning Yukina found herself sleeping in Kagome's room on her bed she sat up and looked around for Kagome but didn't see her then she saw the most beautiful necklace lying on top of her dresser. She pulled the covers off of her legs and walked over to the dresser she stared at the necklace with awe.

The necklace had white bluish gems on them and on the middle was the most beautiful and unreal bluish silver white snow flake it was small but it still went together with the necklace.

The door slid open revealing Kagome with a tray of fruits in her arms "I see you have found my gift to you" she said smiling Yukina looked at her with shock "this is for me?" she asked her voice almost a whisper that Kagome had to strain her hearing just to catch what she said. She nodded "yup, after all it's made with your tears" she walked into the room closing the door behind her she put the tray down onto the chair near her window and walked up next to her.

She gently picked it then turned to Yukina she wrapped the necklace around her neck tying it in a perfect knot then stepped back to examine how she looked she perked her lips then smiled brightly "perfect, you look like a princess in jewel" she laughed. Yukina blushed a light pink color and looked down at the floor she lifted her hand and touched the necklace she looked at it lifting it up a bit to look at it.

It felt smooth under her touched then she noticed the light bluish silver string that held it together she gasped with realization 'it's a strand of her hair' she looked up at Kagome to see her smiling at her. "Won't it" Kagome shook her head stopping her in mid-sentence "a demon's hair is stronger than a human's hair it might feel the same but it sure heck don't work the same" she laughed.

Yukina smiled and looked back down at the necklace she fingered the snowflake when her finger touched it, it flashed light pink she gasped "that snowflake is my tear gem also my blood, so it fashionable and protection, for when I'm not around" Kagome said.

Tear welled up in Yukina's eyes she jumped onto Kagome giving her a bear warm bear hug "thank you Kagome, thank you, I'm going to show the others" she said excitedly. Kagome chuckled at how childish she sounded she nodded "alright, but first eat an apple, you just woke up and you didn't eat yesterday" Yukina nodded then let go of her to grab an apple "bye!" she waved the immediately left the room.

Kagome stood in the same spot her smile slowly turned her frown when she felt something was out of place 'something bad is gonna happen and I don't like it one bit, Yuki' '_hey, long time no talk_' 'sorry, been busy' '_it's okay, so what's up?_' 'I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen. Could you look around the area to make sure everything's in place please' '_sure, but if you have bad feeling about something then it has to do with something very close to you that you care deeply for_' Yuki said.

Kagome was silent for awhile thinking about who those people could be 'it couldn't be Shippo he's in the feudal era, it couldn't be Souta he's too busy playing video games to go anywhere. Then who' suddenly she heard a loud scream her eyes widened "Yukina!' she shouted running out of the room in a split second to go save her sister/friend.


End file.
